


Silêncio

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [46]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, POV, PWP, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Preguiçoso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silêncio

(2013)

Afundei minha cabeça no edredom na tentativa de tentar abafar os meus suspiros, agarrando o tecido enquanto sentia o corpo dele se mexendo com força contra o meu, segurando firme nos meus quadris e ofegando baixo. O som da boca dele era a única coisa que se escutava naquele quarto, e para manter o silencio acabei mordendo o edredom ao tentar controlar o volume dos meus gemidos. Foi quando a mão dele puxou meus cabelos para trás e pude sentir sua respiração na minha nuca, sua voz sussurrada perto de um dos meus ouvidos arrepiando minha pele.

\- Não mandei você ficar quetinho? 

Tentei olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos e pude ver apenas que sorria, o que já me deixava ainda mais duro e dolorido. Lembrei que também não podia me esfregar contra o colchão, e forcei os pés contra o chão para me segurar, tentando me conter com dificuldade. 

Sua mão se afastou dos meus cabelos e desceu pelas minhas costas suadas até o meu quadril, onde voltou a se apoiar com firmeza. Ergui meus olhos e olhei a porta do quarto completamente aberta, a luz fraca que conseguia entrar pela janela iluminando o corredor ate a altura da porta do banheiro, mantendo o quarto das crianças escondido nas sombras da madrugada.

Me deu dois tapinhas na bunda e senti que seu corpo se afastou do meu, dando espaço para que eu me erguesse e esperasse pelo o que ele gostaria de fazer em seguida. Ele parecia indeciso, massageando o pênis enquanto observava a cama com um ar distraído. 

Enquanto ele pensava e enfim se decidia ("deita, bem aberto") eu tentava me lembrar como nós chegamos naquela situação, sem muito sucesso. Nem de longe eu estava reclamando, só era difícil aproveitar alguma coisa com o meu membro latejando e protestando contra a minha recusa em gozar.

Na verdade fazia parte do jogo. Eu não podia fazer nenhum barulho se não quisesse ser punido, e não podia gozar sem a ordem dele. Também não podia impedi-lo de fazer nada, nem retardar meu orgasmo usando as mãos ou me esfregando em algum lugar. 

Deitei minha cabeça nos travesseiros que ele já havia empilhado na cabeceira e deixei minhas pernas bem abertas, agarrando a colcha da cama e observando enquanto ele se ajoelhava na minha frente com ansiedade, esperando o que ele faria e tentando não gemer. Meus olhos foram até a porta aberta e ele se virou seguindo-os, voltando a olhar o meu rosto com o mesmo sorriso sacana de antes.

Debruçou-se sobre o meu corpo, apoiando uma das mãos perto do meu ombro e abaixou a cabeça sobre mim, deixando os fios de cabelo roçarem no meu rosto com um ar de provocação. Não conseguia fazer outra coisa além de encará-lo, observar a malícia nos olhos cinzentos que se divertiam com a minha agonia.

\- Você acha bonito ficar gemendo baixinho quando combinou comigo que ia ficar em silencio?

Abri a boca para responder, mas comprimi os lábios logo em seguida, me controlando a tempo de ver o sorriso dele se alargar diante da possibilidade de me punir. 

A única forma de comunicação que eu tinha além dos olhos era apenas mexendo os lábios. A sorte de fazer esse tipo de coisa com o seu marido é que você não precisa se preocupar em fazer isso devagar, ele conseguia interpretar minhas frases atropeladas sem dificuldade.

"Desculpa."

\- Desculpa não basta...

Roçou a unha de um dos dedos da mão livre ao redor do meu mamilo, rodeando-o em espiral até chegar bem perto dele e puxar de leve o piercing que eu havia colocado três meses atrás. Três meses em que eu conseguia ficar excitado até quando a camisa do trabalho era justa demais, três longos meses em que todo o meu corpo reagia a sensibilidade do lugar, e o tesão que ele me causava brincando me dava a sensação de que eu ia explodir antes que ele pudesse ficar brincando comigo.

Mordi o lábio e ergui os braços para agarrar os travesseiros sem saber o que mais eu podia fazer. Ele repetiu o movimento, agora com um pouco mais de força e eu contraí os dedos dos pés enquanto minhas mãos apertavam o travesseiro entre meus dedos com toda a força que eu conseguia reunir. Como se não fosse o suficiente me ver contorcendo o corpo, ele se afastou um pouco para abaixar a cabeça e lamber o mamilo de leve, brincando de rodear a pele com a ponta da língua e mexer no piercing com cuidado. 

\- Se você continuar sendo um menino mal criado, - encostou os dentes e em seguida apertou o mamilo com os lábios, soltando sem cuidado para me olhar com um sorriso. - vou começar a te morder. Você quer isso?

Neguei com a cabeça, limpando a garganta com dificuldade e observando enquanto ele se ergueu e ajoelhou-se entre as minhas pernas, abrindo-as um pouco mais e lambendo dois dedos dele. Encarei o teto em uma tentativa falha de não imaginar o que ele faria em seguida, tudo para não piorar a dor que eu sentia cada vez que meu pênis pulsava. No momento em que senti os dedos dele afastando minhas nádegas e sua língua me invadindo percebi que era inútil olhar o teto, a porta, a janela, o que fosse. Era impossível ficar indiferente, não valia a tentativa. 

Sentia que eu me contraía ao redor da língua dele, tentando conter meus quadris e não ofegar quando ele entrava ainda mais e me sugava com cuidado, conduzindo aquele beijo sem nenhuma pressa. Mesmo com os olhos fechados eu podia sentir seus olhos admirando o meu rosto, observando meus lábios a espera de uma brecha para me "castigar" sem piedade. O que eu mais desejava era olhar aquele par de olhos cretinos e gozar na cara dele, o mais alto possível e do jeito mais sujo que eu pudesse, mas tudo que eu consegui foi rebolar na boca dele enquanto ele me chupava com um pouco mais de força, suas mãos agarrando minhas coxas indicando que ele também adorava aquilo.

Comecei a sentir que ia gozar e ele se ergueu e saiu do quarto me olhando com ansiedade. Pude ouvir a porta do banheiro sendo aberta com cuidado e o barulho da água caindo na pia, tamanho era o silêncio na casa. E era aquele silêncio que me preocupava, a porta do quarto das crianças não estava trancada elas acordavam com qualquer barulhinho, o que aumentava ainda mais a dificuldade que eu tinha em me manter calado.

Aproveitei para suspirar e apertar a base do meu pênis com força. Lembrei que mais cedo eu tinha feito uma barulheira na cozinha enquanto tentava procurar umas panelas para cozinhar doce com a Melissa e acabei atrapalhando o trabalho dele no porão, e quando ele subiu para reclamar eu acabei fazendo ainda mais barulho de propósito, ao que ele prometeu que teria volta quando eu menos esperasse. Minha sorte é que ele tinha levado na esportiva, pelo menos não decidiu tocar trompete enquanto eu trabalhava.

Ele voltou do banheiro no instante em que eu arrumava minha mão no travesseiro. Ajoelhou-se na cama e engatinhou até mim procurando o lubrificante jogado entre as dobras do edredom. Abriu e espalhou um pouco no próprio pênis antes de se aproximar e erguer minhas pernas com um sorriso promissor nos lábios. Segurava meus joelhos com firmeza, e apoiou as pernas nos seus ombros, prendendo um dos calcanhares contra o ombro com o pescoço enquanto se encaixava melhor para entrar, e quando se deu por satisfeito segurou minhas coxas e rebolou me encarando até onde conseguiu, interrompendo o olhar para abaixar a cabeça e observar o sexo dele me preenchendo.

Tentei cruzar meus tornozelos na nuca dele, e como ele não permitiu eu me apoiava nos cotovelos para acompanhar seu ritmo com os quadris, respirando tão forte que eu tive medo que aquele som contasse como brecha para ele me castigar. Ele brincava de apertar as minhas pernas, arranhando minha coxa e segurando meus joelhos para se mexer com ainda mais força, fazendo a cama ranger e me deixando alucinado no desespero de não poder gozar e sequer pedir que me fodesse de uma vez. 

Soltou minhas pernas e colocou as mãos perto da minha barriga, movendo-as depois na direção dos quadris e se apoiando neles para aumentar a velocidade, e tudo que eu queria era agarrar seus cabelos e cruzar minhas pernas nas suas costas para que ele me forçasse contra o colchão. Observar seu corpo suado brilhando com a luz dos postes da rua, os hematomas dos treinos que pontilhavam suas costelas e sua barriga, as veias saltadas na pélvis dele, nas mãos, os lábios secos entreabertos tão perto do meu rosto...era uma tentação que eu não podia suportar sem ajuda.

Ofeguei e ele ergueu o rosto enquanto diminuía o ritmo, se erguendo para segurar meu quadril com uma das mãos e segurar a base do meu membro com a outra, apertando com força e me observando fechar os olhos e respirar fundo para não soltar um urro. 

Me restava contrair os músculos ao redor do seu pênis o máximo possível, em uma provocação infantil que ele rebatia entrando e saindo o mais devagar que conseguia, brincando de sair completamente e lambuzar a cabeça do pênis com lubrificante para ficar ameaçando entrar até que eu implorasse com os olhos que eu o queria inteiro, e então ele entrava bem devagar, me segurando para que eu o sentisse lentamente. 

Abriu bem minhas pernas e passou seus braços por debaixo dos meus, segurando meus ombros para se apoiar melhor. Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e se arrumou de novo para poder abaixar a cabeça e chupar o mamilo furado, alternando entre lambidas e chupadas leves que me faziam estremecer e contrair os músculos do quadril. Agarrei os lençóis enquanto lutava para não grunhir, os olhos fixos no movimento ritmado dos quadris dele, sentindo que meu sexo latejava tanto que nem que ele mordesse um dos testículos eu conseguiria segurar o gozo por mais tempo, e agarrei seu braço na esperança de que ele erguesse os olhos para que eu pudesse avisá-lo disso. 

Ele ergueu o rosto lívido e percebi que eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Vou..." lambi os lábios, agarrei seu braço com mais força quando ele insinuou que rebolaria dentro de mim e respirei fundo. "Vou gozar desse jeito..."

\- Mas já? 

Arfei, suspirei quando ele deu uma última rebolada e saiu de mim e fiquei observando atonto suas mãos buscando o lubrificante e o abrindo uma última vez, colocando o produto entre os dedos e se apoiando no colchão com a mão seca para espalhar o creme no próprio corpo. Jogou o pote de lubrificante perto do outro criado mudo e fechou minhas pernas para poder se ajoelhar ao redor do meu quadril, manuseando meu sexo com cuidado enquanto se acomodava para sentar-se sobre ele.

\- Vou te dar essa colher de chá. - ele murmurou com um sorriso diabólico enquanto brincava de esfregar a minha glande entre as suas nádegas. - Mas só por que eu sei que você vai gozar assim que entrar, senão eu não seria tão bonzinho.

Ergui a cabeça para ver o momento em que ele se encaixava em mim, mordendo o lábio inferior e me encarando com um meio sorriso, suas mãos me manuseando até que enfim ele se sentou e se acomodou melhor antes de forçar o quadril dele contra o meu para me sentir inteiro dentro dele. 

Me segurei mais um pouco, agarrando os lençóis e meus olhos descendo até suas mãos manuseando o próprio sexo para retardar o orgasmo e voltando para o rosto, cujos olhos me encaravam com malícia. Cada vez que eu pulsava sentia uma dor incômoda que era ao mesmo tempo deliciosa, prolongada pelo fato dele contrair os músculos e me deixar ainda mais apertado. 

\- Pode gozar. - ele murmurou quando largou o próprio pênis e se apoiou na cama para rebolar devagar, começando a cavalgar enquanto me olhava nos olhos com expectativa. - Agora sim eu deixo.

No primeiro movimento dos quadris eu joguei a cabeça para trás e arfei alto, agarrando os lençóis com mais força e fechando os olhos. Na segunda vez que ele rebolou eu encostei meu queixo no peito ainda com os olhos fechados e mordendo a boca com força, senti que me desfazia dentro dele, perdendo o controle dos meus quadris e respirando fundo enquanto sentia os solavancos daquele gozo dolorido. Ele se mexeu junto do meu corpo até o fim, quando eu me joguei contra os travesseiros e encarei seu rosto satisfeito com um sorriso débil, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer em seguida.

Notei o membro dele enrijecido, também retendo o orgasmo com os dedos apertando a pele perto dos testículos com força. Ele ainda rebolou uma última vez antes de esfregar suas mãos no meu peito suado e me perguntar com uma voz doce.

\- Quer dizer alguma coisa? 

\- Posso? - murmurei com um sorriso cansado e ele acenou enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pelo meu peito.

Olhei seu membro pulsando e voltei a encarar seu rosto, esfregando as pontas dos dedos no meu rosto suado antes de finalmente me decidir.

\- Quero que você goze na minha cara. 

Foi deliciosa a surpresa que tomou o rosto dele, seguida de um olhar desconfiado.

\- Quer mesmo isso?

\- Vai segurar essa porra por mais quanto tempo?

Ele ainda não parecia muito certo se devia seguir em frente, mas se ergueu para que eu pudesse sair do seu corpo e se acomodou sobre o meu peito depois de eu dar um tapinha onde ele devia sentar. Ainda levou um tempo até ele se acomodar de um jeito confortável para os dois, acabando por ser ajoelhar ao redor do meu peito e apoiar uma das mãos na parede enquanto a outra o masturbava com força. Não demorou nada até que eu pudesse sentir o gozo quente respingando no meu rosto em intervalos curtos, umedecendo minhas pálpebras e a bochecha enquanto eu sorria satisfeito. Podia sentir seus joelhos tremendo enquanto ele gozava, gemendo baixo e com um tom sofrido que me deixava louco, e quando enfim acabou eu abri os olhos com cuidado, louco para ver o rosto cansado dele me encarando com um misto de satisfação (o sorriso fraco, os lábios rosados pela pressão dos dentes enquanto ele gozava) e preocupação (os olhos buscando algo de errado nos meus, um vinco discreto entre as sobrancelhas).

Havia gozo em toda a parte. No meu cabelo, no travesseiro, no meu peito, nas mãos dele. Quis limpar os olhos com os dedos mas ele pediu que eu esperasse e foi ate o banheiro o mais rápido que seus passos silenciosos permitiam, voltando alguns minutos depois com uma toalha morna que ele esfregou pelo meu corpo enquanto se deitava do meu lado, desapontado por eu já ter esfregado o gozo dos olhos e limpado as mãos na barriga.

\- Você nem curte isso, não precisa mexer se não gosta. - ele limpou os meus dedos e fez menção de passar a toalha no meu rosto, mas eu segurei sua mão e sacudi um pouco a cabeça para afastar um fio de franja molhado que me incomodava.

\- Eu quero que você limpe. - eu pedi tentando disfarçar a expectativa olhando para as mãos dele. - Quero que...que você limpe com a língua.

Se antes ele tinha ficado desconfiado com o pedido de gozar na minha cara, agora me olhava como se perguntasse se eu tinha enlouquecido. Acabou se apoiando em um dos cotovelos e começou a beijar meu rosto com cuidado, lambendo o gozo ao redor da minha boca e subindo os lábios pelas minhas bochechas, olhos e a testa. Enquanto ele me lambia eu beijava seu pescoço e alisava seu corpo com cada vez mais desejo, sentindo que apesar de ainda estar exausto por ter gozado eu ainda ia pedir para transar com ele de novo naquela noite.

Após se dar por satisfeito, ele dobrou a toalha para deixar exposto um lado que ele ainda não havia esfregado para limpar minha barriga e passou no meu rosto, depois pressionou a toalha sobre o meu nariz para fingir que me sufocava, e tirou antes que eu conseguisse bater nele direito, rindo baixinho e depois jogando a toalha no chão. Deitou-se encostando a cabeça no meu ombro e apoiando uma das coxas no meu quadril, beijando meu peito e alisando minha barriga com uma das mãos até que eu a peguei e trouxe até o meu rosto.

\- Desculpa por ter te atrapalhando hoje cedo. - disse baixinho entre os beijos que eu dava no pulso dele.

\- Como você foi um bom menino eu te desculpo. - apertou minha bochecha e se acomodou sobre meu peito sorrindo satisfeito.

\- Você sabe que eu só fiz isso pra você não ir tocar trompete debaixo da janela do meu estúdio, né?

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

\- Eu tinha pensado em ir bater pratos, mas vou guardar a ideia do trompete pra depois.

\- Você é um homenzinho terrível, sabia?

\- Pera, deixa eu fechar a porta. 

Observei ele se erguendo da cama e encostando a porta do quarto. Voltou para a cama, puxou o lençol para nos cobrir e voltou a me abraçar com o mesmo sorriso satisfeito que já estava me irritando.

\- Quer saber de outra coisa?

\- O que?

\- A porta do quarto dos meninos tava fechada.

\- Então eu podia ter gemido o quanto eu queria? - perguntei fingindo mágoa, mas me sentindo realmente irritado pelo papel de bobo que eu tinha passado.

\- Podia, mas foi um tesão te ver se controlando pra não fazer barulho.

\- Seria mais gostoso se fosse você no meu lugar.

\- Você só não tenta por não querer.

Esfreguei os lábios enquanto respirava fundo. Mesmo exausto, mesmo sentindo que minhas pernas pesavam duas toneladas cada uma, mesmo com os olhos se fechando de sono, eu podia sentir meu membro endurecendo enquanto minha mente se agarrava na imagem de um Lucius me olhando com agonia enquanto eu o penetrava com força. 

\- Fica pra próxima. - suspirei cansado demais para sequer começar a me masturbar considerando o assunto. 

\- Preguiçoso. - ele debochou baixinho.

Reuni o resto de força que ainda me restava e puxei um dos travesseiros e joguei na cabeça dele, me livrando de outro para poder me virar de frente para o corpo dele, rindo quase sem ar. Ele me olhou sério, mas riu junto e se arrumou para dormir junto de mim, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos enquanto eu sentia que iria dormir em menos de cinco minutos daquele jeito. Sei que a última coisa que eu pensei foi se valia apena atrapalhar o trabalho dele no dia seguinte.


End file.
